Guerra por el Multiverso Prologo
by bowser3000000
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad invade los mundos y sus heroes no puede hacer nada la ultima opción es el viaje en el tiempo a travez de las dimensiones para rescatarlos viajando empezando desde la saga de las esferas del dragon en dragon ball


Guerra por el Multiverso

Prologo

**- Centro del Multiverso -**

Hace 3 millones de años en la Tierra se libró una gran batalla entre los dioses del universo y su guardiana Setsuko Echi sirvienta de la reina de luz Horakhty contra las fuerzas del señor de los infiernos Dharak sirviente del rey de la oscuridad Zorc Necrophades donde gracias a la intervención de Cronos y sus hijos Poseidón, Hades y Zeus fue derrotado y encerrado en el Tártaro un lugar fuera del tiempo y el espacio, para impedir que el Dios del inframundo escapara los dioses sellaron el destino del Dios con 3 barreras creadas a partir de sus cosmos pero debido a las guerras santas libradas en contra de Hades y Poseidón por parte de Atena y sus 88 santos las barreras que estos crearon se fueron debilitando la primera en caer fue la del dios del inframundo Hades después de ser derrotado por la Diosa Atena en los campos Elíseos; ya solo quedando las barreras de Poseidón y Zeus, aunque la barrera creada por el emperador de los mares está muy débil debido a su encierro en la Ánfora de Atena por lo tanto la única intacta es la creada por el Padre de Todo Zeus, este convocó a la Guardiana del Multiverso para que le ayudara a reforzar la barreara usando la energía de la luz

**- Universo Corazón -**

**- Mundo Inexistente -**

Hace 5 años se libró la batalla final entre la luz y la oscuridad para proteger Kingdom Hearts de las fuerzas del Maestro Xehanort y su organización XIII a manos de los elegidos de la luz los maestros Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Lea y el recién liberado del control del maestro Xehanort Terra, pero sin que nadie supiera las energías negativas generadas en la batalla provocaron el despertar de Dharak cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Setsuko una joven Mexicana de 24 años morena de pelo negro atado en una cola alta de caballo con ojos rojos como la sangre una estatura de 1.80m usa una espada parecida a la Kurobachi de Zabuza, que en esos momentos se encontraba en el centro del Multiverso y con el permiso de la reina Horakhty decidió advertir en las diferentes dimensiones y mundos acerca de la resurrección de este último pero sin embargo no se esperaba encontrar los diferentes mundos sumidos en sus propias luchas del bien contra el mal por lo que decidió enviar un mensaje que se revelara una vez que llegara un periodo de paz en los mundos involucrados en la resurrección del rey de la oscuridad.

Mientras en las profundidades del Castillo Inexistente en Donde Nada Recopila el poderoso señor de los infiernos despertó reviviendo a todos los líderes de los villanos más poderosos del Multiverso Frezzer, el Caos, El Maestro Xehanort de la Organización XIII, el Kishin, Quartzmon, Lucifer, Madara Uchiha, Unicron, Aggregor, Ganondorf y Black Hole

**- Universo Sailor –**

**- Tokio de Cristal -**

Han pasado 20 años después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y la paz había reinado en la ciudad de Tokio hasta que la locura se esparció por todo el planeta, provocando muchas bajas que no pasaron inadvertidas por las guardianas de este planeta que se enfrentaron al Kishin y las hermanas Gorgón lucharon con todo pero no se esperaban que las brujas usaran a los civiles como escudos humanos sabiendo que nada perdían usaron el Ataque de los planetas de las Sailor para acabar con la amenaza lo que no contaban era con refuerzos de los invasores, una poderosa presencia llegó tratándose de uno de los generales de la Dusk Zone, Uraganos que con un ejército de sin corazones les dijo a las brujas – el señor Dharak me ha dicho esto que me haga cargo de esto ya que son unas inútiles y acto seguido dijo – Sal Zakenna – y acto seguido todo se tornó en oscuridad debilitando a las Sailor Scouts y las brujas se fusionaron con la criatura y en el acto atacaron con su técnica llamada – Destierro Oscuro pero antes de que el ataque impactara sin que nadie se diera cuenta la guardiana se apareció y se llevó a las Sailor de aquel mundo para ponerlas a salvo en su dimensión, causando el enojo de Uraganos que maldijo su suerte.

- **Universo Dragón -**

Han pasado 3 años desde la batalla final entre Goku y el dragón de una estrella (**N/A en este fic Goku no murió por lo que sigue vivo en esta historia**) pero en esos tiempos de paz fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de Lucifer que empezó su ataque sobre la capital del oeste con la ayuda de los tres jueces del infierno Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos que fueron enviados por Zorc para ayudar a Lucifer en su campaña dándoles un ejército de demonios espectros y sincorazon para conquistar el universo pero entonces 8 presencias poderosas pero insignificantes en comparación del mismo Lucifer aparecieron se trataban de Goku, Picoro, Gohan Goten, Trunks, Vegeta , Majin Boo y Bardock; entonces Lucifer se mofo de ellos diciendo - vaya, vaya, así que ustedes son los defensores de este mundo permítanme presentarme soy Diabolos Lucifer príncipe de la Oscuridad – a lo que Picoro palideció y dijo – pero es imposible tú fuiste destruido hace eones por los Caballeros de Atena – a lo que Lucifer contesta – así fue yo también creí que el ataque del Caballero Pegaso había sido mi fin pero alguien pensó que sería malo que alguien tan poderoso fuera destruido por un insecto como ese – pero cuando Picoro iba a preguntar quién era su jefe una nueva presencia se sintió tratándose de Bowser el rey de los Koopas que le reclamo a Lucifer la demora diciendo que él se encargaría de los guerreros y que el siguiera recolectando las almas a lo que el demonio le reclamo diciendo, y quien te has creído para venir a darme órdenes a mí el príncipe de la oscuridad y autor de todo mal- a lo que Bowser le respondió- el amo Zorc dio la orden- y dicho lo anterior el quejoso hizo una reverencia y fue a hacer lo que le encargaron a regañadientes mientras Bowser cambio su atención a los guerreros Z y los atacó diciendo –Transformación: Giga Bowser – acto seguido una gran marejada de fuego cubrió a Bowser y se transformó en el temible Giga Bowser y usando su poder Oscuro los guerreros se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad y tratando de sentir a su enemigo no pudieron debido a que la oscuridad hacia que su presencia se sintiera por todo el lugar y entonces lo último que escucharon fue Fuego Infernal pero sin que el invasor se hubiera dado cuenta sido transportados a Kingdom Hearts por la guardiana del Multiverso Setsuko Echi.

- **Digimundo -**

Han pasado 6 años desde la derrota de Quartzmon, el rey del digimundo Shoutmon fue convocado al territorio de las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo para informarle que necesitaba reunir a todos los niños elegidos de las diferentes eras para pelear contra unas poderosísimas presencias que desconocidas para las cuatro bestias se trataba de las hordas de predacons zombis de Unicron que llegaron al digimundo para conquistarlo.

En la tierra todos los elegidos se reunieron para celebrar el aniversario de su encuentro pero fue interrumpido cuando los dispositivos digitales empezaron a brillar intensamente y ante ellos apareció el fantasma de Wizardmon para advertirles que tenían que regresar al digimundo que en esos momentos estaba siendo destruido por Unicron y sus tropas pero las bestias legendarias se dieron cuenta de que la batalla estaba perdida por lo que decidieron revivir los emblemas de los niños elegidos y las evoluciones de nivel Mega y así como un poder nuevo para la mayoría de los elegidos el fusionarse con sus compañeros para no distraerlos en la batalla apareciendo en el campo de batalla Omnimon, HerculesMegaKabuterimon, Hououmon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Seraphymon y Ophanimon siendo estos dos últimos los que sorprendieron a los diez guerreros legendarios después fue el turno de la segunda generación apareciendo Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Shakkoumon y Silphymon todos digievoluciones DNA después siguieron los Tamers y aparecieron Gallantmon Crimsom Mode, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Cherubimon, Justimon, Bancho Leomon, Craniamon, MarineAngemon, Belzeemon Blast Mode luego los guerreros legendarios Aldamon, BeoWolfmon, JetSylphymon, Daipenmon, RhinoKabuterimon, KingEtemon, Venusmon, Puppetmon, Alphamon, ReichLeomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode, Rosemon Burst Mode, Ravemon Burst Mode, Queen Chessmon, KingChessmon, Kentaurosmon, JumboGamemon, Omega Shoutmon, ZeekGreymon, RaptorSparrowmon, JagerDorulumon, AtlurBallistamon, Minervamon y Arresterdramon Superior Mode; pero viendo que no lograban hacerles nada a Frezzer y sus fuerzas, decidieron usar las máxima digievolución apareciendo así en el campo de batalla Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode cuyos niveles eran los mismos de un Super Saiyajin 4 que de un solo ataque vaporizo a Freezer pero antes de pudieran festejar una gran explosión se sintió por todo el digimundo originado de donde se encontraban las cuatro bestias sagradas significando la destrucción del digimundo la máxima evolución se había rendido pero antes de la onda expansiva avanzara más, de pronto el tiempo se detuvo apareciendo Setsuko preguntándole al rey digimon - ¿En serio te vas a rendir sin pelear? – Y qué más puedo hacer respondió el aludido, y conociendo la más grande fortaleza/debilidad del mismo se burló diciéndole- ay perdón no sabía que los reyes eran unos cobardes – cosa que hizo que el rey esbozara una sonrisa diciendo tienes razón yo no soy un cobarde soy el que derroto a Bagramon y su armada y se convirtió en rey y terminado de hablar ambos se retiraron a Kingdom Hearts en el centro del Multiverso.

- **Universo Meister –**

**- Death City -**

En esos mismos instantes en otra tierra en Death City han pasado 6 meses desde que con la alianza entre brujas y el shibusen derrotaron a la locura y ahora los héroes se encuentran reunidos en las puertas de hades para recibir a Crona cuyo sacrifico significo la victoria hasta que una noche el actual shinigami Death Kid se dio cuenta de una extraña presencia demoniaca muy poderosa y conocida y que al identificarla se puso pálido como una hoja porque ya conocía la presencia de Dharak rey de los infiernos y siervo del rey de las tinieblas Zorc que recientemente se había liberado pero lo que lo inquietaba era la presencia de Madara Uchiha el otrora cofundador de Konoha y que fue enviado a esta dimensión por el señor de los infiernos en su campaña para conquistar el Multiverso.

Sin otra alternativa decidió poner en máxima alerta el Shibusen ya que esta batalla no sería tan fácil de ganar ya que enfrentarse al Uchiha hacia parecer al Kishin como un niño haciendo rabieta y así tanto técnicos como armas se dirigieron al campo de batalla no esperando encontrarse a un ejército de zombis e incorpóreos al mando del Uchiha y así todos menos el equipo Soul se enfrentaron a los soldados de Madara mientras que el equipo aludido se encontraba todavía camino de vuelta de las puertas del Hades junto a Crona y sintiéndose en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a las brujas que también tenían problemas de zombis y no podían ayudar y cuando el joven shinigami se iba a rendir apareció el equipo Soul que se despachó a un gran número de enemigos y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al ninja cuando este solo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos revelo su EMS invocando al Susanoo acabo fácilmente con toda la resistencia y cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia fue segado por un gran resplandor apareciendo Setsuko la guardiana del Multiverso diciendo ahora si aprecian sus vidas vengan rápido mientras está ciego y sin rechistar el equipo Soul conformado por Maka y su compañero, Black Star y su compañera Crona y su compañero y Death Kid y sus compañeras se retiraron a Kingdom Hearts.

**- Universo Ninja –**

**- Cerca de las ruinas de Uzushiogakure -**

Han pasado 5 años desde que la alianza Shinobi había logrado derrotar con éxito a Madara Uchiha en ese tiempo cierto ninja rubio había estado buscando las ruinas de Uzushiogakure había estado buscando por semanas el antiguo complejo de la familia Uzumaki y al fin había logrado dar con el lugar cuando de repente aparece Pakkun con un mensaje indicando que debía volver a la aldea debido a que estaba bajo ataque de unos seres extraños; mientras tanto en Konoha llegó uno de los seres conocidos como los Dark Masters Piedmon y dos de los siete señores demonios del digimundo Belphemon y un Belzebumon comandan una horda de digimon oscuros y varios sincorazon; al mismo tiempo en Kirigakure Metal Seadramon y Leviamon con una gran cantidad de digimon acuáticos estaban siendo repelidos por la Mizukage; en Sunagakure Puppetmon y Daemon con sus ejércitos digimon tenían problemas con Gaara que a duras penas los mantenía a raya con ayuda de Shukaku; mientras en Kumogakure e Iwagakure la situación no era diferente ya que estaban bajo el asedio de Machinedramon, Lucemon y Lilithmon en Kumo mientras Iwa estaba sitiada por Apocalymon y Barbamon las batallas en la cinco naciones estaban perdidas hasta que aparecieron nuevos jinchūriki de los bijuu liberados del control de Madara algunos de los ex - Konoha 12 ya que ellos se independizaran tras la guerra siendo sus contenedores Sasuke Uchiha actual vasija de Shukaku, Sakura Haruno vasija de Matatabi, Shikamaru Nara vasija de Isobu, Ino Yamanaka la de Son Goku, Hinata Hyuga la de Kokuo, TenTen la de Saiken, Choji Akimichi la de Chomei y Kiba Inuzuka el de Shinju pero ni siquiera el poder de los 10 Bijuu pudieron con el ejército de las tinieblas y en ese momento apareció Setsuko ayudándolos a escapar a Kingdom Hearts muy a pesar de Naruto

**- Universo Caballeros –**

**- Santuario de Atena - **

Han pasado 2 años desde la última guerra santa contra la diosa Pallas cuando Atena convocó a los nuevos caballeros dorados Kiki de Aries, Harbinger de Tauro, Koga de Géminis, Yuna de Cáncer, Soma de Leo, Shun de Virgo, Rhyuho de Libra, Eden de Escorpión, Seiya de Sagitario, Haruto de Capricornio ,Hyoga de Acuario, la recién revivida Aria de Piscis y Subaru de Ofiuco **(N/A se confirmó la existencia de un 13vo santo dorado que resulta ser de Ofiuco en el manga de Saint Seiya Next Dimension)** para informarles que Lucifer había revivido solo Shun, Hyoga y Seiya sabían quién era ya que habían peleado contra él hacía mucho tiempo pero antes de que Atena pudiera explicar detalladamente la situación, en ese instante una gran energía maligna atacó el santuario se trataban de la Reina Metalia, El Fantasma de la Muerte y La Reina Neherenia que fueron revividos para acabar con la amenaza que representaban Atena y sus caballeros Dorados; la batalla fue demasiado para los caballeros de Atena por que según ellos la única cosa en el Multiverso que podría eliminarlos era el cristal de plata por lo que para evitar que murieran más caballeros Saori uso todo su poder para transportar a sus caballeros dorados a Kingdom Hearts sacrificando su vida

**- Universo Transformers –**

**- Cybertron –**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Optimus Prime sacrifico su vida para detener la amenaza de Unicron y muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo Megatron después de librarse del control de Unicron y disolver a los Decepticons decidió autoexiliarse de Cybertron por el bien de la raza cybertroniana, Starscream se convirtió en esclavo de Predaking y sus Predacons, Shockwave recibió amnistía de los Autobots y decidió usar sus vastos conocimientos en la reconstrucción de Cybertron y la posible resurrección de Optimus Prime, Soundwave fue liberado de la dimensión fantasma donde se encontraba atrapado desde la batalla en la nave de guerra Decpticon jurándole lealtad a Bumblebee el nuevo líder de cybertron y cuando todo parecía ir con normalidad algo que nadie se esperaba pasó Soundwave le informo que el contenedor de la anti- spark de Unicron desapareció sin dejar rastro y para colmo llegó un reporte de la tierra informando que el cuerpo de Unicron desapareció viendo como estaba la situación decidió reunirse con Predaking para pedirle ayuda pero antes de que pudieran preparar algún tipo de estrategia los sensores interdimnesionales se volvieron locos y una gran oscuridad invadió Cybertron que resultó ser el comienzo de la invasión de las fuerzas de Black Hole grupos de Zakennas apareciendo y usando los restos de Autobots, Decepticons, Insecticons y Predacons muertos durante los siglos de guerra reviviendo y apareciendo el Dark King ordenándole a Bumblebee se rindiera o morirían pero nadie en su sano juicio se rendiría ante semejante amenaza y ordenándole a Knocaout que contactara a Megatron para ayudar en la lucha pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo el espíritu de Optimus apareció para darle sus antiguos camaradas información vital para su supervivencia primero que la única cosa en el Multiverso capaz de acabar con ellos son un grupo de humanas conocidas como las guerreras legendarias Pretty Cure y que si querían sobrevivir tendrían que viajar a Kingdom Hearts a reunirse con la Guardiana del Multiverso Setsuko Echi pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más fue absorbido por una especie de Arlequín de nombre Joker diciendo ¿Quién diría que el asesino de Megatron dependería de un fantasma? Pero antes de algo más pasara una gran puerta apareció segando al payaso y apareciendo Setsuko diciendo entren rápido a lo que accedieron

**- Universo Precure –**

**- Fairy Park –**

Había pasado un año desde que las Doki Doki Precure derrotaron a los egoístas y su rey y recibieron una invitación de sus sempais para reunirse en un lugar llamado Fairy Park poco se esperaban una invasión por parte de las fuerzas combinadas de Ganondorf y Drácula que acabo derrotando a la mayoría de las guerreras usaron sus ataques finales pero poco pudieron hacer para contrarrestar a las fuerzas enemigas que iban desde demonios hasta la mismísima Muerte y a pesar de que lograron despertar de nueva cuenta el poder de la rainbow Jewel Y acabaron con los secuaces no fue suficiente para acabar con las versiones transformadas de los malignos soberanos apareciendo la gran bestia Ganon y el temible monstruo-vampiro Draculia y cuando todo parecía perdido para las guerreras ante ellas apareció una puerta bañada de luz que las hadas reconocieron como la puerta a Kingdom Hearts el reino de la Luz y a pesar de sus heridas las Precure se las arreglaron para escapar cosa que hizo sulfurara a los soberanos malignos.

**- Kingdom Hearts –**

Setsuko POV

Una vez reunidos todos los héroes y heroínas de los diferentes mundos prosiguió a presentarse formalmente mi nombre es Setsuko Echi algunos de ustedes me conocen como guardiana del Multiverso per también soy la guardaespaldas personal de la diosa de la luz su majestad Horakhty y después de explicarles la situación todos decidieron cooperara en el plan de la diosa que consistía en entrenar y viajar al pasado e las dimensiones atacadas por la oscuridad del maligno rey Dharak ya que las dimensiones se encontraban demasiado sumidas en la oscuridad y tendrían que viajar al pasado para tratar de corregir la situación y evitar el despertar de Zorc.

Y habiendo poniéndose de acuerdo decidieron viajar al universo dragón ya que era el más poderoso y así podrían aumentar su poder de pelea


End file.
